The present invention relates to a connecting lock mechanism for an endotracheal tube and a respirator tubing connector, and a method of using the same, and in particular, to a connecting lock mechanism for maintaining a physical connection between an endotracheal tube and a respirator tubing.
For certain surgical procedures and in certain critical care conditions, patients require an endotracheal tube that is connected to a respirator or mechanical breathing apparatus. The connection between the endotracheal tube and the respirator tubing must be secure enough so that it does not accidentally become disconnected, since such a disconnection can result in injury or death to the patient. However, the connection must also be able to be quickly uncoupled and recoupled, since in case of secretions forming in the patient's trachea and bronchi, the respirator must be quickly uncoupled from the endotracheal tube so that suction can be applied to the endotracheal tube to withdraw the secretions.
Conventional respirator tube/endotracheal tube connectors usually comprise a semi-rigid plastic coupling having a slightly tapered tube at one end, over which a flexible plastic endotracheal tube is mounted with a friction fit. At the other end of the coupling is a tubular projection which fits into a rigid plastic respirator connector that is connected to a respirator or mechanical breathing system. A frequent problem that occurs with such a connector is the accidental uncoupling of either the endotracheal tube or the respirator conector from the coupling, thereby cutting off the flow of air to the patient.
Connecting lock mechanisms for respirator/endotracheal tube connections are known in the art. Examples of the prior art connecting lock mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,798; 4,045,058; 4,235,229; 4,246,897; 4,287,891; 4,307,903; and 4,315,505. The connecting lock mechanisms disclosed in the above listed patents suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:
(1) They are not adaptable so as to be used with tubes or hoses of various sizes;
(2) They are not easily fastened;
(3) They are not quickly and easily releasable; and
(4) They cannot be applied without disconnecting the endotracheal tube from the respirator.
Thus, there is a need for a connecting lock mechanism for maintaining a physical connection between an endotracheal tube and a respirator that does not have any of the above-listed disadvantages.